


You Are Real, My Love

by AroundTheWorldIn365



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: FTM, M/M, Trans Male Character, alludes to smut, no actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AroundTheWorldIn365/pseuds/AroundTheWorldIn365
Summary: It was hard growing up and feeling like you didn’t belong anywhere, no friends would have you, and your parents constantly wanted you gone. Hyunjin knew that better than anyone
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 50





	You Are Real, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't agree with trans then this isn't for you, and leave. This is in by no way true, this is an act of fiction heavily inspired by a thread by @CH4NGBUN on twitter, so go check him out.

It was hard growing up and feeling like you didn’t belong anywhere, no friends would have you, and your parents constantly wanted you gone. Hyunjin knew that better than anyone, he grew up alone, no siblings and very few friends, but he wasn’t bullied which he was thankful though. You might be wondering why Hyunjin struggled growing up, well he wasn’t born a boy, he was born a girl, and he resented it. His parents never understood why he couldn’t learn to love his body; after all every girl went through periods of self-hate, it was normal. But Hyunjin never felt like he was in the right body, and that didn’t change until he could escape to university and do as he pleased.

Once at university he met Minho and Jisung, a couple that quickly took the shy tall boy under their wing and for the first time in Hyunjin’s life he was shown love, for who he was. The pair took him to get his cut short, and in the style, he wanted it. They even helped him afford to change his wardrobe to one he was more confident wearing, Minho helped style him and Jisung was there to give hugs and compliments, like the sunshine he was. This only served to make Hyunjin more attached to the pair who never turned him away and never made him feel like a third wheel, eventually Hyunjin found himself falling for both boys. He found love in the way Jisung’s gaze sharpened as he stepped up to a microphone, and in Minho’s movements as he danced across the room without a care.

It took Hyunjin crying to the pair about how much he loved them and how much he wanted what they had for the boys to say yes, to allow more fully into their lives and with tears dried and smiles kissed Hyunjin was welcomed into their small apartment. He fit in easily with them, getting kisses from them, and they never pushed him too far, though it wasn’t their fault the next time they were intimate, that Hyunjin broke down. Hyunjin found himself between his gorgeous boyfriends, Jisung kissing his lips and Minho marking up his neck; but he couldn’t help but feel as if he was letting them down, as if he was lying to them. His boyfriends were beautiful, there was no denying it, even their cocks were pretty and Hyunjin couldn’t stop the tears before they fell. He sobbed into the kiss with Jisung, alarming the boy who pulled away, concern all over his face as he stroked his cheeks.  
“Whats’s wrong, baby?” Jisung asks softly, panic creeping into his voice. Hyunjin couldn’t answer to caught up in his own head to, he pulled his knees to his chest, hiding the one part of himself that he hated more than any other.  
“I’m sorry, I’m not a real boy. I’m lying to you both.” Hyunjin sobbed, bringing his face out of his knees to look at his boyfriends, as his lip wobbled with the threat of more sobs falling from his mouth. Minho hushed him quickly, pressing a kiss to his forehead and helping the boy to pull on his boxers, before pulling on a pair himself and throwing some to Jisung.  
“But you are a real boy, my love.” Minho coos to him softly laying behind Hyunjin, pulling him to lay on his chest, as Jisung curled on Hyunjins chest. But Hyunjin couldn’t help and keep a hand folded over and pushing on that place as if he could push it away, push it into non-existence.  
“Baby you are magical in every way, we couldn’t imagine having any other boy in our bed, in our arms and in our hearts than you.” Minho says softly, pressing a kiss to Hyunjin’s hair – Jisung humming in agreement. Minho slowly, so as not to startle his delicate boyfriend, slipped his packer into his Hyunjin’s boxers. Immediately Hyunjin’s hand curled over his own bulge, and small shy smile made its way onto his lips, Minho squeezed his hand where it was curled. “Remember you are our boy, and we will always remind you of that, even if it’s just us laying in bed and cudding.”  
“Thank you.” Hyunjin says, voice thick with tears that hadn’t fallen and hopefully wouldn’t fall tonight. He was far from being his own perfect ideal self, but he was getting there with the love and help of his boyfriends and that was enough for now.


End file.
